


Relax Baby, It's Vegas I

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [34]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Banter, Best Friends, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gosho Boys Go to Vegas, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 周一，关东西名侦探降临拉斯维加斯，白马站在落地窗前，看到楼下从出租车里出来就不断斗嘴，又推来搡去的两人，悠悠地说：“There’s an east wind coming，黑羽君。”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Series: 东京调情 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Relax Baby, It's Vegas I

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 东京调情第23话  
> ※ 3/4组拉斯维加斯疯狂搞事，鸡飞狗跳升级 

搜查一科，档案室。

“哟，白马，” 服部走过来，弯下腰用个别扭的姿势看着他，神情也是无比别扭，看上去十分地不情愿，和说出来的话完全不符，“国定假期你们有安排吗。”

“……” 正半跪在档案柜前翻找文件的白马抬起头，又侧过身，意有所指地看了看服部身后的工藤。

“看什么呢！” 服部说，“这家伙要出国，哎，我不想回大阪，你和黑羽没什么二人安排的话，咱们一起找个地方去玩啊。”

“……”

工藤冷哼一声，没有搭话，一副[你服部平次要凑上去做电灯泡关我何事]的样子，白马从左看到右，神情自然地抽出一份文件，翻开一目十行地阅读，又缓缓地说：“我要去拉斯维加斯。”

“哈啊？” 服部揪起眉毛，“你也去美国？”

这个也字用得巧妙，工藤回过头来，有些惊奇：“不会吧。”

白马挑起眉，服部将拇指往后一指，说：“这家伙要去旧金山，参什么读书展——”

“是你自己不要去的啊！” 工藤说，“明明也邀请了你吧！”

“谁要去被人当动物看啊！你老爸用咱俩原型写小说我还是第一次听说！”服部抓狂道，“怎么莫名其妙还签售上了！”

两人明显已经为此事吵过一次，白马冷静地低头查看文件，不想误入战场的意味明显，背后工藤提高声音说：“黑羽那小子呢？”

白马停下翻页的动作，思考片刻，如实道：“在拉斯维加斯。”

“……” 工藤有点警惕，摘下手套翻手机，查看近日里内华达是否有大型宝石展。服部探过工藤的肩膀，两人暂时达成统一战线，白马放任他们脑洞五分钟，顺便把文件看完了，将所需的信息录入小本，放回怀里，平稳地说：“不是因为这个。”

“那是因为什么？” 工藤说，“去赌场捞钱吗？”

“这也太舍近求远了，”服部说，“去澳门不好吗。”

两人就 KID 去哪里搞合法副业比较赚钱开始热烈讨论，白马：“……”

白马站起身，蹲得久了加上连日劳累，血压一下子供应不上来，身形摇晃了一下。服部猛地撑住他的手肘，一脸难以置信地看着他，“不会吧，你也玩工藤这套？”

“我哪套啊！” 工藤怒道，“服部你给我差不多一点！”

“啊好好好，”服部看着白马，伸手翻包，“吃点巧克力？”

“最近比较忙，” 白马捏着鼻梁，“我需要尽量处理完手头的工作才可以去美国。”

“嚯，那么拼，”服部说，拿出一板巧克力递过去，“你还是吃点吧。”

白马一脸残念地看着他，工藤把服部推开，狐疑地说：“那小子在拉斯维加斯干嘛？”

“加班演出，”白马翻出维加斯的演出介绍网页，将手机拿到他们面前。“魔术秀。”

工藤和服部交换了一个眼神，服部摸着下巴，推了推工藤，工藤用半月眼看回去，服部像个搞笑艺人一样用一系列表情表达心思，白马冷静地看着关东西名侦探通过熟练运用面部肌肉而达到谜之共识，最后服部说：“哎呀行吧，签售就签售。”

“你倒是很愿意为了那小子去美国嘛！” 工藤说，“我可算是看穿你了。”

“人多才好玩啊！” 服部道，“难得的国定假期呢！”

工藤摇头，唇角微扬，掏出手机打开订票 APP，服部又凑近了一点，朝着白马鸡贼地说：“别告诉那小子啊，去吓吓他。”

白马高贵地看着对面，工藤头也不抬地说：“别装了。”

白马的嘴角抽搐，过了片刻，说：“JL2转AS1916。”

“喔，刚好中转旧金山嘛！” 工藤滑动屏幕，快速下单，朝白马比了个 OK 的手势。

“哦呀——！” 服部双手张开，一脸兴奋，“维加斯——！！”  
  
  
  


两日后，旧金山机场。

三个人站在中转廊桥外，关东西名侦探朝着白马挥手，“那过几天见啦。”

服部补充：“别告诉黑羽啊！”

白马笑而不语，往转机方向快步走去，工藤看着他的背影，果断地下结论：“这家伙肯定会第一时间告诉黑羽的。”  
  
  
  
当晚，拉斯维加斯，恋人跨海前来，附赠惊悚的消息，黑羽满眼震惊，一脸不解，脑袋上不停浮出问号泡泡，“为什么？？” 黑羽丝毫不领情，“一点都不想看到这两个家伙好吗！？”

“工藤君和服部君原本就要在旧金山参加活动，” 白马说，“大概是顺路吧。”

“顺路！？” 黑羽的眼睛瞪得滚圆，“旧金山离这里有600英里！”

“因为也从来没见过黑羽君本人的舞台魔术，”白马平稳地说，“所以特意前来观摩——”

“我可谢谢您了——”

“——知己知彼才能百战百胜，诸如此类，” 白马继续道，“大概是这种原话。”

“我才不想接待你们这群业余的评论家啊！” 黑羽怒道，“你也是！”

“我？我是来取证的，” 白马气定神闲地说，“毕竟我是要保持在 KID 研究最前沿的人。”

黑羽一脸复杂，不知道是该受用还是该吐槽，对方的目光转向他，又多了一丝戏谑，白马弯起眼睛，无辜地补充：“顺便欣赏一下拉斯维加斯的夜景。”

“你给我差不多一点！！！”  
  
  
  
周一，关东西名侦探降临拉斯维加斯，白马站在落地窗前，看到楼下从出租车里出来就不断斗嘴，又推来搡去的两人，悠悠地说：“There’s an east wind coming，黑羽君。”

黑羽从浴室里出来，黑色拖地长裙，深 V 领，全露背，肩带上全是 bling bling 的碎钻，十公分的恨天高，金卷发，绿头巾，在下颚打了个复古的蝴蝶结，白马悠然的笑容在嘴角凝固，目光从下往上，落到黑羽的脸上，礼貌地，高贵地，彻底地，震惊了。

黑羽顶着一个四五十岁老男人的面妆，绿眼影，大红唇，三条深如马里亚纳海沟的抬头纹，指尖夹着一根舔得只剩下棍子的棒棒糖，朝着他挑衅地扭动眉毛，“Come, Watson, the game is afoot.”

白马：“……”

KID 首席权威白马探，和恶趣味国际怪盗谈恋爱十年，身经百战，日常拆招，家常便饭，看到自家恋人穿女装连眼都不眨，现如今，懵了。黑羽又朝他弯起臂弯，白马除了眼睛转动，全身上下都冷静不动，黑羽不断晃动手臂：“配合一点啊，华生，我现在是你的 sugar daddy。”

白马：“…………”

黑羽踩着高跟鞋走进电梯，白马绅士地挽着他的手，眉角控制不住微微抽搐，一脸冷静，伸手按了大堂按钮。边上站了一对老年夫妻，老太太看了看黑羽，眉毛飞到发际线，又站回去，老爷爷拍了拍她的手，侧身小声道：“Relax, dear, it’s Vegas.”

黑羽颇以为然地朝白马点头，白马面色沉痛，从兜里拿出一副墨镜戴上。

黑羽忍笑忍到浑身颤抖，深呼吸，电梯门打开，两人绅士地让老夫妻先出去，黑羽整理一下假胸，雄赳赳气昂昂往外走。服部和工藤站在大堂，正在对比手机上的旅馆地图地址，余光看到白马过来，两人齐齐抬头，低头，又抬头。

白马摘下墨镜，一脸沉稳，黑羽倚着身边人的肩，风情万种，扭动手指，“嗨。”

服部和工藤两嘴微张，看着面前两人，过了三秒，齐齐转身，拖着行李，朝门外走去。

黑羽笑到不能自理，开盘就赢一局，然而还不够，朝着落荒而逃的两人背影喊：“啊啦~这莫不是有希子的名侦探儿子~那个工藤某某~”

工藤有希子名震美利坚，大堂里有人闻声回头，工藤又飞速奔回来，伸脸到黑羽面前，竖起一根手指拼命嘘声：“你轻点！！！”

黑羽一脸挑衅地看着他，把棒棒糖棍子夹在指尖，白马又把墨镜戴上了，目不斜视地眺望窗外。工藤觉得这是个好主意，刷地把卫衣帽子戴上，又朝服部招手，“墨镜给我！”

服部倒退着走过来，一脸惨不忍睹，把墨镜递给工藤，欲言又止，黑羽转到服部面前扭动眉毛，服部躲避，黑羽像个卫星导弹一样走哪跟哪，服部崩溃了，双手合十，说：“黑羽夫人，您放过我。”

黑羽：“……”

白马和工藤同时墨镜滑下一半，用惊愕的眼神看着服部，黑羽抓狂道：“拜托！你得向我妈道歉！”

“啊？” 服部一脸懵，“你这不是？那你为什么？”

“我这不是 Sherlock 吗！” 黑羽说，“小罗伯特唐尼啦！你有没有搞错啊！”

“你才是搞错吧！！” 服部吓得不停喘气，大声道：“你一个小偷扮演什么福尔摩斯啊！！！”

“道歉啦道歉！” 黑羽差点把鼻子怼在他的脸上，“你这是诽谤！”

时值下午，大堂边上赌场已经又热闹了起来，拉斯维加斯什么场面没见过，根本无人关心这里两人奇怪的对峙，白马把墨镜扶好，一脸冷静地朝着工藤说：“行李要帮忙吗。”

工藤十分残念地看着他，“你可真能忍……”

“彼此彼此，” 白马在背景源源不断的关西腔里说，“工藤君的忍耐度也日益见长。”

关东装逼犯双人组分别高冷地从墨镜后注视对方，奈何身高差是迈不过去的一个坎，片刻后工藤抬起手，双指夹着护照，示意自己有正经事要做，脚步错开，往前台办理入住去也。

前台的工作人员笑眯眯地检查了关东西名侦探的证件，又在键盘上敲打了一会儿，说：“看到这边您有备注，已经将房间给您安排好了。”

“？” 工藤把墨镜转在手里，还没来得及开口，工作人员已经将两张房卡递到他的手里，十分客气地说：“1413房间，在14楼，电梯这边请。”

工藤：“……”

服部拉着行李过来，一边还在和黑羽叨叨，“你到底什么形象演出啊，能行吗？”

“孤陋寡闻了吧！” 黑羽说，“二十面相没听过？谁都不知道伟大的幻影女士长什么样，这才是看点啊！”

服部神情复杂：“你们家还真是祖传的……”

工藤冷静地拿着房卡，对工作人员说：“还有别的房间吗。”

工作人员很为难，敲打了一会儿，说：“套房的话只有这一间了，尤其您特殊备注需要13号房间的话。”

“……”

“负负得正啦，” 特殊备注提供者黑羽靠着前台说，“搞不好这样就不会引发你的特殊体质了呢，呐？尼桑？”

黑羽顶着四五十岁老男人的脸喊他尼桑，工藤着实浑身抖了一抖，不想继续纠缠，拿了房卡，推着服部就往电梯走。黑羽又雄赳赳气昂昂地朝白马弯起手臂，白马冷静地无视他，跟着前去，此时刚好有一架空电梯到达，工藤回头一看，和服部交换一个眼神，服部提起行李，两人脚下加速，飞奔进电梯，按下关门键，工藤挥手：再见了您呐。

白马：“……”

电梯里，关东西名侦探劫后余生，靠墙顺气，纷纷大摇其头，服部抱怨道：“都是白马那家伙！让他反水提前告诉黑羽！简直被他整死！”

“你也没必要反应那么大吧！” 工藤反唇相讥，“那小子就是看你这样才故意的！”

服部一脸冤屈地指着自己，“我根本控制不住啊！好容易适应一出又来一出！你不觉得黑羽那小子越发乱来了吗！”

“还不就是因为你这种反应啊？” 工藤翻着半月眼嘲笑他，服部一脸乌云，把手按在行李拉杆上，托着腮看电梯楼层缓缓跳动。

电梯叮地到达，两人你一句我一句地挤兑着，拉着行李拖过走廊，来到1413房间。服部刷卡进门，被巨大的套房震撼到了，“哇~不愧拉斯维加斯！”

身边人没有反应，服部转过头，“呐工藤？”

工藤盯着对面房门，嘴角不动抽搐，说：“我有种预感……”

不远处，电梯门叮地再次打开，黑羽拖着长裙过来，高跟鞋在地毯上一步一个洞，白马单手插兜跟在后面，墨镜端正，神情肃穆，像个被迫营业的保镖，黑羽施施然走到1412号房门前，拿出房卡，刷卡，门开，回眸一笑。

服部倒退三步，工藤眉角不断跳动，白马目不斜视进了房门，黑羽朝他们鞠了一躬，说：

“欢迎来到维加斯。”  
  
  
  
“好棒啊——！”

到了房间洗了个澡倒头就睡，三个小时后神清气爽的关西名侦探把下午的欢迎惊吓彻底忘在脑后，对着落地窗外逐渐亮起的霓虹灯展开双手，十分兴奋，满眼都是星星，又回过头，猛地扑到床上，凑到工藤的脸前：“我听说这边这里有超棒的自助餐厅，啊去体会一下吧工藤！”

工藤正在拿手机回邮件，手肘差点被他压断，不停推着服部的脸，“你给我起来！”

关东西名侦探搭档多年，恋情尚未正式公开，服部在旧金山和工藤装了几日纯兄弟真友情，心中很是觉得少了点什么，现下到了维加斯，终于又可以肆无忌惮，心情不住起飞，勾住工藤的脖子，把脸在恋人头发上蹭了蹭。工藤脸红了，推着他，“起来起来。”

服部嘿嘿笑着爬起身，从行李箱里拿了件新的T恤套上，工藤定睛一看，是老爸出的新书的周边款，以服部为基础形象的角色文化衫，当下嘴角抽搐，有种不详预感，问：“你这又哪来的？”

“有希子阿姨送的，”服部浑然不觉地说，“就是小了点……啊，还有你的款式呢，要换上吗？”

工藤拿来一看，好么，以自己为基础形象的文化衫比服部那件大了一号，看来老妈全都明白了，想起这几日和服部欲盖弥彰的表现，不堪回首，把 T恤一扔，扶着额，一脸惨不忍睹。服部把工藤衫拿来一看，大小正好，想想有道理，开心换上了，又把印着自己人物的衣服递给工藤。T恤上还带着服部的体温和对方身上熟悉的味道，工藤抓着文化衫下摆，挠了挠脸。服部换了衣服坐在床尾，眼睛闪亮地看着他，像只大型犬，神情渴求，就差摇起尾巴，工藤挣扎又挣扎，还是起身把衣服换了。

“嘿嘿——” 服部从背后抱住他，工藤不住推着他，“绝对能赢一把——”

“你真的要穿出门啊！” 工藤满心都是恨铁不成钢，“之前不是还说什么被人当动物看！”

关西名侦探初闻老丈人把自己当写作素材，十分惊愕，心中原本很是抗拒，然而到了美国一看，自己在工藤优作笔下居然是欧美流行的 dark and handsome 款，在美利坚收获忠诚粉丝一大批，人气比工藤还高那么一点，心中不由窃喜，当机立断转为工藤优作铁粉，开始四处卖力为老丈人带流量。这态度转换令工藤始料不及，当下更是抓着衣服，眉角不住跳动，说：“你也适可而止一点吧！”

“怎么也轮到我们吓他们一把了吧！” 服部说，“每次都是他们赢你不觉得很憋屈吗！”

“这赢不了啊——！” 工藤指着 T 恤上夸张的应援图案，“会被那俩家伙嘲笑到死的！”

“试一试试一试，”服部说，伸手往房门去，“来来来——”

“你给我脱了——”

工藤扑过去掀服部的衣服，服部边笑边躲，被工藤伸腿一绊，压回到床上，工藤胡乱把 T恤给他脱了，服部没有继续挣扎，在 T恤离开身体的那一瞬间抬起脑袋，在工藤的侧脸边重重地亲了一口。工藤气息不匀地把衣服一摔，说：“你给我差不多一点。”

“行行，” 服部两眼晶亮，眉眼里带着点英气的笑意，“只穿给你看，我知道了。”

工藤：“……”

服部上半身赤裸，此时条件反射圈着工藤的背脊，工藤半压着他，觉得对方胸膛温度逼人，距离太近，可以闻到对方身上沐浴露的味道，服部朝着他笑，还是那个浑然不觉又英气逼人的笑容，工藤的喉头动了动。

“诶？” 服部有点惊奇，“工藤你脸红了……”

工藤翻身下来，快速去行李箱翻找衣物，背对着服部，“你快换一件正常的啦！”

“……” 服部颇是吃惊，坐起身，探过头来打量他，“……[的啦]什么的……你没事吧？”

工藤满脸控制不住发烫，觉得实在丢人，随手抓了一件 T 恤扔过去，“快给我换！”

服部心不在焉地套上衣服，一直盯着他，突然又福至心灵，“喔——你害羞什么啊工藤——”

“闪开闪开，”工藤说，“你别——”

服部绽开一个三百瓦笑容，凑过来亲他，工藤歪着脑袋一脸忍耐，用手肘顶着自家搭档，“你给我差不多一点。”

“行行，” 服部说，“先去看那小子的演出，晚上继续。”

“……” 工藤把一个枕头拍到他脸上，“别把这两件事在同一个句子里提起行吗！！”  
  
  
  
五点十分，演出后台。

黑羽千影的助手看了看当晚演出的主角，又看了看身后三人，“？”

“这位 VIP，” 黑羽面无表情地指了指白马，又随意点了点其他两人，“这俩 stk。”

“……” 助手十分冷静，忽略无关信息，直切重点，“我们有设置 VIP 吗？”

工藤嘴角抽搐，服部使出看家本领——装蒜，当下无辜地东张西望，白马戴着墨镜一脸平静，并不对自己 VIP 身份发表意见，黑羽斜睨着他，脸上露出点笑容，说：“有啊，Very Irritating Person，非常烦人。”

助手：“……”

服部有些惊奇，看向白马，工藤翻出半月眼，白马神情不变，反而微微颌首，仿佛早就料到有这一出，助手的眼睛从左看到右，心中默念这里是拉斯维加斯，relax relax，清了清嗓子，“各位先生是要茶还是咖啡。”

“不用招待，” 黑羽面不改色地道，“他们一会儿就滚蛋，你去忙自己的。”

“好的，”助手一脸淡定，“祝您演出成功，有事唤我。”

助手快步离开，黑羽一脸高冷地做明星 DIVA 状，装了一会儿，破功了，哧哧笑起来，用肩膀推了白马一下。白马摘下墨镜，望向对方的眼神里居然颇有些赞赏的意味，工藤：“你还真乐在其中啊！”

白马恢复那个漫不经心的神情，推开休息室的门，绅士地让其余三人先进去，又在工藤经过的时候说：“当然。”

工藤条件反射转头，白马朝着他眨了眨眼睛。这招太过恶劣，工藤毫无防备，着实恶寒了一下，脸色都变了，不住摆手：“算我没问。”

关东名侦探工藤新一，以冷静（冷酷）出名，多年和 KID 交手，平日里对黑羽快斗基本免疫，无论这位双生子兄弟怎么反复横跳都没有任何波澜，今日居然被白马一个俏皮眨眼给雷到面色发青，黑羽把这一幕看在眼里，记在心头，打开新大门，眼睛一转想出指使共犯恶整工藤的三十个点子，一石二鸟，一箭双雕，当下十分满意，朝着两位露出牙齿。

白马：“……”

工藤：“……”

服部浑然不觉，环视四周，说：“哇——你这儿简直是个，是个——”

后台休息室到处都是魔术道具，从武器到彩带到台本应有尽有，沙发上堆满了粉丝送来的花束，桌角三笼白鸽不停蹦跳，一只复古的迪斯科彩球无电自转，打出彩光，大名鼎鼎的幻影女士在拉斯维加斯演出多年，十分敬业，屋里只有你想不到的，没有在外面买得到的，黑羽有点得意，晃了晃脑袋，说：“百宝箱？”

服部：“——垃圾场啊！”

黑羽：“……”

工藤毫不留情地大笑，黑羽怒道：“你们这群外行懂什么！”

“好好，不懂不懂，” 服部满不在乎地说，随手拿了个哈姆雷特的专用道具过来把玩，“你打算——”

服部说到一半，觉得不对，把骷髅头掂了掂，翻过来一看：“卧槽！这是真的吧！”

工藤闻言警惕地凑近，伸手接过骷髅头，皱眉仔细查看起来，黑羽嘴角不停抽搐，过了片刻，工藤翻起半月眼，说：“真是真的，但起码挂了两百年了。”

白马从刚才起就没有说话，一直在旁耐心等待工藤的专业证词，此刻悠然地看向黑羽，眼神促狭：“看来我的判断无误。”

“行行行，”黑羽抵着眉角，一脸惨不忍睹，“你最厉害。唉，我真是受够你们侦探了。”

白马弯起眼睛，黑羽转着眼睛不去理睬，共犯二人组又在眉来眼去，工藤简直腻味的很，把道具丢回桌上，说：“你小心一点，这里还有什么奇怪的东西没有。”

“我怎么知道！这都我妈收集的！” 黑羽翻着眼睛，“你们是打算一样样鉴定吗！”

“哦豁，” 服部说，“你知道让工藤鉴定一样东西要排多久的队吗？你还来劲了。”

自家恋人一秒进入脑残粉模式，工藤一方面觉得很是丢人，一方面又隐隐受用，实在心情复杂，挣扎片刻，一脸残念地看着他。服部依旧毫不自知，去道具箱里摸了把剑，却是按下会往回缩的那种，翻来覆去看了看，嘀咕道：“这么低端的道具。”

黑羽一把夺过，“别乱碰！”

黑羽把道具扔回去，服部又在桌上发现一把小青铜匕首，没开过刃，被黑羽用来压着一叠节目单，随手拿到灯光下看了看，发现新大陆，瞬间坐直了，“喂，这可是大师作品啊！”

“……” 黑羽面无表情，“是吗？”

“是啊！” 服部睁大眼睛，把匕首鞘翻过来给他看，指着上面的刻字，“你知道这有多贵吗？”

“……不想知道，” 黑羽面上淡定，心中已经给老妈刷了二十个表情包，“你们还有什么发现，一次性讲完行吗，讲完你们可以滚蛋了。”

关东西名侦探交换一个眼神，兴致勃勃地在房间里翻找起来，黑羽千影名不虚传，片刻内两位侦探翻出一把历史真枪（工藤：看见没有，不是仿古，是真的，幸好没有匹配弹药，你别乱来啊），一把大师铸剑（服部：这用来当道具也太暴殄天物了！），一节小指骨（工藤：也是几百年前的，但这能用来干嘛？服部：求你别问），各种稀奇古怪道具若干，工藤指着桌上的一堆，严肃地说：“这些都可以用来杀人。”

黑羽：“你那足球也能杀人你怎么不说！！！”

工藤嘿嘿一笑，和服部凑在一起开始研究古枪，一会儿按手机查资料，一会儿又对枪支内部构造啧啧称奇，黑羽靠着化妆台嘴角不断抽搐，心中用十八种语言亲切问候战友，一转头，看到白马拿着一本莎士比亚台本，正在神情复杂地看封页上的咖啡渍。

“黑羽君……” 白马缓缓地说，“这好像是有皇家莎士比亚剧团集体签名的纪念版。”

“……” 黑羽没想法了，一脸面瘫，“你要吗，送你了吧。”

白马抬眼看他，黑羽面色微红，双手撑着台面，转了一圈眼睛。白马神情温暖，摸了摸他的侧脸，又翻了翻剩余的台本，说：“我看这些台本大多数是签过名的，然而每次被赠人署名都不一样，昭和二十面相是真的厉害。”

“那当然，” 黑羽颇为骄傲地说，“也不看看是谁家遗传。”

白马站得近了一点，挡住身后两人的视线，黑羽索性跳坐在化妆台上，微抬起头，又拉了拉对方的领带。白马的眼睛里笑意盈然，问：“那么今晚黑羽君是以什么形象出演呢？”

“还没想好，”黑羽说，“他们两个是真的很烦。”

白马略是促狭地看着他，黑羽晃了晃腿，露出小虎牙：“怎么，想黑羽小姐啦。”

白马弯起唇角，意味了然，黑羽随口道：“才不想给这俩家伙看到啊，晚点吧。”

白马身后，服部弯下腰，压低了声音，“喂工藤，我好像听到了了不起的事情……”

工藤翻着半月眼看他，服部的眼睛斜过来，神情不怀好意，黑羽：“……”

白马冷静地转过头，服部两眼弯成毛利小五郎，用手遮嘴，朝工藤嘀嘀咕咕耳语：“……下次热带……我的能力……这家伙……呐工藤？”

“呵呵！” 工藤说，“你是白痴吗！”

“总也得赢一回啊！” 服部说，“我们也搞点这小子的黑料，副业这种事情谁不会……”

白马一脸淡定，显然在联系上下文紧密推理，然而江古田二人组往年并没有参与柯南的日常，推理一万年都不可能推出服部居然有猜女孩子泳衣颜色的本领（和恶趣味），工藤本着自家搭档高于对方战友的原则，此刻由着服部用丰富的面部表情传达对方无论如何也无法推理的信息，一边单手插兜装酷，一边翻着白眼嘲笑对面。

黑羽一脸不善，看向白马，白马思考片刻，用沉痛的神情回望过去，黑羽说：“呵。”

“赢了赢了，”服部满意地说，“就这么简单。不费吹灰之力，呐工藤？”

工藤心想你可真行，不愧是没有偶像包袱的关西男儿，“呵呵！”

这边厢，黑羽闪电抬手，指尖出现一张扑克牌，这一招白马倒是早有预料，当下冷静地抓住对方手腕，又回过头，说：“诸位，可否借步聊聊。”

“有什么好聊的，” 关东西名侦探异口同声地说。

白马：“……”

白马扭着头注视对面，眼神变得意味深长，抓着黑羽手腕的力道缓缓松开。黑羽在他背后露齿一笑，指尖一翻，一张扑克牌擦过服部的脸，射入工藤按在桌面的手掌间指缝里，没什么太大的杀伤力，但角度拿捏得分毫不差，恰到好处，这一招十分炫技，除了 KID 的多年搭档，其余两位侦探皆深深震惊了。

工藤瞪大眼睛：“徒手也行！？”

服部揪着眉毛看向白马：“你果然还是站在这小子一边啊！”

工藤正在怀疑地在脑内重新计算 KID 战斗力，闻言恨铁不成钢地捅了服部一肘，“你对这家伙到底是有什么误解啊！”

黑羽得意地笑起来，扒着白马的肩，白马抱着肘，居高临下地看着对面，服部左看右看，没辙了，说：“行吧，平局，啊，就算平局。”

“就你们这些无聊侦探，” 黑羽高傲地举起大拇指对着自己，“能赢得了我？”

“当然，”服部一脸惊奇地说，又指了指白马，“只要这小子不放水就行。是他告诉我们你在拉斯维加斯的啊！”

白马：“……”

黑羽缓缓转过头，面部表情十分冷静，白马同样冷静地回望，片刻后，黑羽微眯起眼睛，说：“呵。”

“诶，” 服部幸灾乐祸地说，“看来又能赢了。”

工藤推了服部一把，“你也给我差不多一点！天天把输赢挂在嘴边有意思吗！”

“有意思啊！你难道不想赢？” 服部眉毛高挑，“昨天你还说——”

工藤上去就捂住服部的嘴，服部不停扭动眉毛嘲笑他，黑羽 SAN 值清空，怒而拍桌，“都给我滚——”  
  
  
  
  
六点十五，酒吧。

“结果你还是被划为和我们一个阵营啊，” 服部嘲笑道，“VIP 有什么用，不是照样被丢出来。”

白马一脸沉痛地握着杯子，喝了一口苏打水，拒绝回答。工藤翻着半月眼，“服部你适可而止啊。”

“啊行行，” 服部满脸得意，拿起饮料，“来来，战友。”

三人围着吧台旁的小圆桌，桌上放着一大份薯条，服部点了个汉堡，两三口吃完了，工藤慢条斯理地吃一个墨西哥卷，白马面前摆着一份墨西哥牛肉饭，又是唯一一个拿着餐具进食的，此时进餐动作优雅，神情却十分肃穆，仿佛正在脑内思考哲学问题，服部用手抓了把薯条，说：“你别装了，想什么呢。”

白马还是不予回答，工藤说：“呵呵！肯定在想黑羽那小子会怎么整他了，活该！”

“活该~” 服部一拍也不慢地跟上，“你宠的啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“可怕，”工藤说，“这家伙又开心起来了。”

白马的唇边露出点笑意，放下刀叉，说：“诸位，既然是一个阵营的，那么想来之后有什么惊喜也少不了两位的份了。”

对面二人：“……”

“不了不了，” 服部诚恳地说，“你的 KID。”

“免了免了，” 工藤凉凉地说，“你的 KID。”

白马弯起眼睛，服部惊愕地道：“还真的一副很开心的样子啊！”

工藤翻着半月眼，满脸嘲笑，也不知道是在嘲笑谁，服部不住摇头，扔了一根薯条在嘴里，又把手搭在工藤的椅背上，打量周围。拉斯维加斯灯红酒绿，夜色初降，时值 Happy Hour，酒吧里逐渐人多了起来，音乐鼓点震动，服部心情不错，随手在椅背上打着拍子。酒吧里电视上循环播放着拉斯维加斯的广告，无数魔术师的脸在屏幕上闪动，服部看了半天，没看到认识的（不得不承认，服部认识的魔术师实在不多，不违法的一个都没有），用手肘捅了捅工藤。

“哎，” 服部说，“哪个是幻影女士。”

“我怎么知道，” 工藤头也不抬，“你问白马啊。”

白马转头看着大屏幕，神情若有所思，片刻后说：“你们查案的时候有没有听说过一个叫 Gunter Von Goldberg 的幻术师。”

“？” 关东西名侦探交换一个眼神，都坐直了一点，服部说：“查案的时候？怎么，违法魔术师还不止一个？”

工藤说：“你是不是查到什么线索了，是和那小子相关吗？”

白马摇了摇头，说：“没什么，也不能算是实际线索……” 白马微微出神，对面两人一直看着他，片刻后白马看过来，唇角微扬，神情温和，说：“一直以来辛苦大家了。”

“什么啊，”服部说，“突然这么认真。”

工藤摆了摆手，“当初为了我，大家不也是这样吗？”

“这小子实在比你那时候还令人头疼，” 服部说，“什么特殊宝石，居然我们三个——”

“四个，” 白马说。

“……” 服部有些惊奇地看着他，停顿了一下，继续道，“四个，对，查了这么久都查不到。”

“虽说那个组织现在看上去像是消声匿迹了。”白马说，“可以让人长生不老的宝石听起来也更像是都市传说，但是——”

“毕竟是个悬案啊，”工藤接上。“查了这么久都没有线索。”

关东西名侦探搭档横行警视厅十数年，这是唯一一桩完全无法破解的悬案，实在是个污点，想到这里，不由得有点郁闷，两人各自托着腮，同时抓了一把薯条，用一模一样的姿势咀嚼起来。白马看着对面，没由来地想起黑羽曾经和他吐槽的侦探物种趋同性，有些好笑，喝了一口苏打水，说：“一直以来谢谢你们了。”

“嚯，”服部故作惊讶地用手肘捅了捅身边的人，“我之前怎么没看出这家伙其实那么肉麻？呐工藤——”

“他一直就这样啊！” 工藤说，“你刚才是没看到，他还——”

工藤学了一个眨眼的动作，服部眉角跳动，把薯条扔回去，“我吃不下了。”

白马神情不变，双手交叉托在下颚，仿佛没听见两人的挤兑，缓缓继续：“尤其要感谢工藤君，我在英国的时候，实在是劳烦你多多照顾快斗了。”

“……”

老项目，这个坎看样子是别想过去了，白马这家伙记仇，服部翻着半月眼嘲笑自家搭档，工藤嘴角抽搐，朝着对面说：“你这个讲话神情和语气完全不符的毛病能改改吗。”

白马再次弯起眼睛，这个模样工藤实在无法忍受，只得晃着水杯认输：“平了吧平了吧。”

服部睁大了眼睛看向他：“所以输赢常挂嘴边到底是谁啊！？”

工藤缓缓转头，面部表情十分冷静，服部马上说：“好的，你赢了。”

白马笑了起来，向后靠去，三个侦探目光相汇，脸上神情各异，眼神却难得地达到共识，服部抢先拿起杯子，嘿嘿笑道：“战友——”

三人碰杯，又开始进食，白马终于不装了，神情自然地用手拿薯条吃，吃完了说：“我去洗一下手。”

服部舔着手指，看着白马的背影，由衷地说：“真不知道黑羽这小子怎么忍得了他的。”

工藤拿着桌布擦手：“呵呵！”

服部又搬着椅子凑近了点，搭过工藤的肩，大大咧咧地看着周围，架着腿，膝盖顶着工藤的膝弯，工藤挠了挠脸，说：“你过去一点。”

“有什么嘛，国外呢——” 服部拉着长音，又用手在椅背上打着拍子，“稍微放松点嘛——”

工藤没辙了，任由他去，服部朝着他露出牙齿，又揉了揉他的头发。

工藤抓狂：“你手上全是番茄酱啊！！”

“哪有，” 服部晃着腿，语气略是不满，“喂我说工藤，你可别像白马那小子一样，每天——”

关西腔吐槽到一半，声音戛然而止，服部神情一变，坐直了身体。工藤不明所以，顺着搭档的目光看过去，看到面对后门角落里的小桌，一位少女正低头从包里掏出一样东西，又笑着朝男伴说了句什么，拿起饮料往嘴边送。

工藤：“？”

“Hey!” 服部站起身，眉头紧锁，大声地说，“Hey lady! Don't drink that! He put something in your drink!”

“……” 工藤睁大眼睛，同样坐直了身体，“不会吧？喂，服部，你——”

周围的人纷纷回头，角落的少女愣了愣，抬眼看过来，杯子还印在嘴边，她的男伴同时回过头，眉头皱起，眼神令人浑身发冷，这是关东西名侦探多年在案发现场看惯的神情，工藤当下推开椅子，站了起来。服部动作更快，三两步过去，一把抓住对方正在往兜里塞的手，“别想藏了！拿着什么！？”

少女惊退两步，他的男伴同样站起身，猛地推了服部一把，“你他妈又是谁！？”

服部被推了一个趔趄，然而并没有放手，一小袋白色药丸从男人的口袋掉落，撒了一地，滚了开去。少女惊叫一声往后退，玻璃杯砸落地上，周围酒客纷纷伸长了脖子，不明所以地看过来，服部紧紧握着男人的手腕，正准备再说什么，男人抬眼，侧身，空余的手抬起，握拳，朝着服部的脸，狠狠击下。

工藤：“！！！”

周围众人惊愕吸气，服部反应极快，迅速放手抵挡，脚下勾过身旁空余的吧椅，一脚踹出，吧椅撞过男人的小腿，男人痛而吸气，反手把椅子捞起，狠狠往身边砸下，“你找死！！”

旁边桌上的餐具水杯瞬间跌得七零八落，周围两桌客人起身退后，酒保伸着脖子，警惕地说：“喂！怎么回事！”

男人猛地往后门冲去，少女就站在门边，此时吓得乱叫，服部一把把他拉回来，按在墙上，然而对方也是有身手的人，瞬间回头，再次出拳，少女躲闪不及，被挤到墙边，服部用背脊替她挡了一拳，又把她推往后门，“Leave! Leave and call the police!”

少女从后门飞奔而出，男人反手又抄了一个酒瓶，在墙上劈开，玻璃开口尖锐，直接从背后朝服部的脑袋挥下，工藤在后面看得清楚，瞳孔紧缩：“你他妈才找死！！！”

工藤飞奔上前，双手撑桌，一脚踹出，用上十二分力气，酒瓶脱手飞出，男人被惯性冲击，狠狠撞在墙上。工藤微微喘息，用手擦了擦下颚，冷冷地看着对面，“想都不要想。”

“相当帅嘛工藤！” 服部哈哈笑道，“不过我可不需要你保护啊！”

“呵呵！” 工藤说，“你说什么蠢话呢！”

对方一看情况有变，当机立断直身，抓起另一把吧椅，猛地往外掷去。吧椅飞过众人头顶，落入人群里，酒吧瞬间陷入混乱，尖叫声此起彼伏，周围客人纷纷外逃，各种语言杂乱呼叫，桌椅翻倒，保安不断大声呼喊，人群推搡踩踏，工藤和服部交换一个眼神，工藤抵着后门，服部转到男子面前，把剩余的餐椅踢开，留出两步距离。

“想乘乱逃走？” 服部说，眼神英气逼人，“门都没有！”

男人不断喘气，不再废话，直接扑上前来。服部正面迎战，几招过后意识到对方应该是个惯犯，起码也有丰富的酒吧斗殴经验，几乎不讲招数，拿了酒瓶乱砸，玻璃碎片到处飞，有几次服部躲闪不及，耳尖热辣辣疼起来，男子不再尝试逃跑，反而向前冲，一直将他压到吧台，服部往后一捞，随手捞了个餐盘，直接拍在对方头上，“这要是有把剑，你就等着哭吧——”

工藤环视四周，挑了一个易拉罐，直接踢到对方后腰，虽说没有穿增强鞋，还是力道可怕，男子吃痛大叫，转身掷出酒瓶，工藤侧头一躲，玻璃在门后炸开，啤酒浇了工藤半脸。男子还要继续往前，被服部一把抓住后领，服部怒吼：“你敢——”

边上有人狠狠撞过来，又离开，服部松了手，转头一看，酒吧里起码有三拨人在互相斗殴，不由眼睛瞪大，“喂工藤，这成混战了啊！”

“这就是他的伎俩！” 工藤喊，“不要让他逃了！”

“啧，” 服部说，“没有乘手的武器——”

“接着！”

这个声音倒是认识，服部条件反射回头，有什么东西破空而来，服部举手一抄，接住，定睛一看，台球杆，再抬眼，白马站在楼梯口，皱着眉越过混乱的人群看向这边，眼神犀利，和平日里温和的样子大相径庭，服部笑起来，说：“看来你也很行吗！”

“虽说不知道发生了什么，” 白马冷冷地朝墙角道，“但现场证据也足够合理推断的了。这位先生，还是劝您乘早收手比较好。”

白马从楼梯上下来，衬衫卷到手肘，面色冷硬，旁若无人地逆向穿过人群，工藤拉过圆桌掀翻，抵在后门，站到服部身边，又向他微微颌首。

战友已经就位，这下嫌疑人绝对跑不了了，服部握住球杆，横在身前，嘿嘿一笑，朝着对面露出牙齿。

“到此为止了——！”  
  
  
  
  
晚十一点半。

拉斯维加斯看守所临时关押处，黑人警官敲了敲铁栏：“哟，你们几个，被保释了。”

开门提示声长长响起，铁门打开，一头乱发的青年穿着机车夹克，单手插兜，从墙角转出来，摘下墨镜，看着铁门内三人。

“是他们吗，” 看守问。

“是的，” 来人扑克脸完美，语气平稳，“无论何时都是他们三个。”

门内三人：“……”

看守做了个请的手势，黑羽把墨镜挂在胸口，单手插兜倚着门往里看，姿势十分吊儿郎当，像个前来猎奇的游客，警官说：“你可以进去。”

铁门内只有两把长椅，工藤正躺在一把上面，手肘遮过上半脸，服部盘腿坐在他身旁，托着腮，一头乌云，白马弯腰前倾，端坐在不远处另一把长椅上，单手抵着太阳穴，注视着地面。

黑羽缓缓从左扫视到右，神情没有异样，肩膀却止不住开始起伏，眼睛弯了起来，门内三人：“……”

“我是真的没想到，”黑羽用克制的气音说，话尾不住发颤，“你们居然也会有今天……”

工藤一脸残念地看着天花板，服部发出明显不满的单音节，白马深呼吸，交握双手，抵在唇前。

黑羽晃进来，右转，站定，三个侦探都抬起眼来看他，黑羽浑身抖动，猛然爆发大笑：

“你们这群哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！”

“我看他这得笑一礼拜，” 服部气恼地说。

“一年，” 工藤面无表情地说。

“一辈子，” 白马沉痛地说。

“我的神呐你终于开眼了啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——！！！！！！”

“这种时候就不要秀恩爱了吧，” 服部缓缓地道，“你能控制一下你家这位小偷吗。”

白马沉痛神情不变，慢慢转头看他，服部和他对视两秒：“算我没说。”

“我给你们送牢饭啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈———！！！！！！”

黑羽双手叉腰，笑声震响拉斯维加斯，震响内华达，震响美利坚，震响全宇宙，边上的黑人警官一脸见怪不怪，抱着手等他。黑羽笑到窒息，深深弯腰，呼吸换气，伸出两根手指，对警官说：“Two more minutes.”

“黑羽君，”白马冷静地说。

黑羽猛吸了一口气，重新开始：“这真是富有诗意的报应啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——！！！！！”

工藤双手捂脸，说：“服部你把我敲晕算了。”

“那我怎么办啊！”服部说，“你给我受着！”

“你还好意思说！”工藤怒道，“这都是你的错啊！”

“拜托！”服部转过头，双眼瞪大，“你难道就会见死不救吗！”

关东西名侦探照例争吵，黑羽笑得更大声了，白马注视着他，缓缓放下手。

黑羽笑到一半戛然而止：“啊咧白马你受伤了。”

服部：“……”

工藤：“……”

黑羽伸手过来轻轻触碰白马流血的下唇，指尖颤抖，两人目光相汇，过了几秒：

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你这也太衰了啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——！！！！”

白马：“……”

黑人警官终于看不过去了，敲了敲铁门，“Get a move on！”

“OK OK，” 黑羽说，直起身，擦着眼角，“这些都是我的，打包带走。”

三位侦探：“……”

警官扔给他们几个塑料袋，里面都是个人物品和证件，服部一边清点一边咕哝：“明明是见义勇为，居然被抓了进去，最后还得靠一个小偷保释，这绝对是我侦探生涯最大的污点……”

“保释金多少，”工藤面无表情地问，“等一下我们给你。”

“我正想说这个，” 黑羽说，还是那个克制的气音，仿佛下一秒就要开裂，“你们到底干了什么，保释金——”

黑羽住了口，一脸严肃地看着对面，工藤定了定神，说：“到底多少，大不了分期付款。”

“嘿嘿嘿嘿，” 黑羽的眼睛又弯了起来，笑声仿佛一只氢气球被放了气，“哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

白马转过眼睛，十分无奈地看着他，黑羽搭着白马的肩膀，深吸一口气，说：“只有三千！！！”

工藤：“……”

黑羽笑得像只青蛙，“这也太低了，说明人家觉得你们根本没有威胁性啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你们真的不行啊，啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

服部怒道：“这是什么犯罪宗师的发言！你也给我差不多一点！”

黑羽笑得肆无忌惮，不住摆手，“这是我这辈子接到过最值的电话哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——算我送给你们的，别还了哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

工藤一脸残念地看向白马，黑羽擦着眼角，又说：“贵公子也一样，我用的自己的卡，” 白马冷静地转向他，黑羽笑得满脸通红，深吸一口气，拍了拍白马的肩膀，“我养你啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

白马：“……”

黑人警官过来示意了一下他们，“安静点！”

黑羽忙不迭做手势道歉，咳嗽了一下，扑克脸归位，眼神却还像个毛利小五郎，幸灾乐祸的意味满溢，工藤忍不了了，推着服部，“走走走。”

“我真是，” 服部不满地咕哝着，“我们明明是出于正义……结果那姑娘也没回来指证过啊！” 服部富有感情地叹气，“唉没办法。”

“算了算了，”工藤说，“抓了犯人就好，我看见他也被押进来了。”

“可是警官压根不听我们的证词啊！” 服部说，“明明都说了我们不是故意斗殴——”

“你们以为这里是东京吗！”黑羽说，“警视厅有人！还真的把自己当少年漫主角啦！”

服部满心悲愤，低声嘀咕，“这还不如赶羊……”

工藤 SAN 值迅速清空，“你别提这事行吗！那小子又要开始了！”

“完蛋了啦，” 服部捧着脑袋哀嚎，“难道真的还要等到开庭才能回去吗？肯定会被课长开除的啊！”

工藤同样满心烦躁，抓着头发，“啊呀，先回旅馆再说，总有办法——”

黑羽肩膀抖动，双手插兜倒退着往外走，“可真不愧是维加斯啊——”

“等一下，” 白马说。

三人一致停下动作看过去，白马方才一直在专心致志地往袖口按袖扣，此时才刚扣好，放下手，神情淡漠，径直走到前台，敲了敲桌，说：“我需要和你们长官聊聊。”

“？” 服部说，“还是不要了吧，你还想干嘛？”

台后的警员见怪不怪，翻过一页，不理不睬。

“做为外国游客，”白马撑着桌面，不紧不慢地道，“我们有快速审判权，起诉方通常需要72小时内做出决定，鉴于我们是见义勇为被卷入酒吧斗殴事件，我们希望可以指认真正的始作俑者，他应该在同一批被拘留的人里面。”

警员抬起头看着他，眼神考量，颇为无礼地嚼着口香糖，没有说话。白马停顿了一下，接着说：

“我是英国公民，英美之间有拘留强制通知协议，假如你想等到大使馆代表前来再做决定，我没意见。”

前台警员啪地把文件夹合上，站起身，走了。

工藤担忧地说：“喂喂，你可不要再惹怒他们啊……”

白马嘴角勾了一勾，抬头注视着角落监控，过了片刻，后面办公室的门打开，长官说：“你们过来。”

桌上摊着一排监狱限定的大头照，三个侦探同时伸出手，指向其中一个人，白马又从袋里拿出一粒药丸，放在桌面上，说：“如果没有猜错的话，这应该是Rohypnol或氟硝西泮变种。”

长官颇为无聊地点点头，又挥挥手，说：“我知道了。”

黑羽等在外面，一脸莫名其妙：“？？”

白马推开警局的玻璃门，示意其余三人先行，说：“可以了。”

四人从看守所鱼贯而出，工藤回头看了看灯火通明的大楼，又狐疑地看了看白马神情自若的脸，说：“就行了？不需要回来录口供什么的？”

“不需要，”白马说，唇边露出些笑意，“他们会取消对我们的全部指控。”

“喂，你不会是家族名震欧美吧？”服部打量着他，“一说是英国公民他们马上就换了个态度……”

白马笑了笑，牵动到嘴角伤口，又摇了摇头，四个人慢慢往旅馆方向走，服部说：“啊告诉我们嘛。”

“你们知道英国盛产什么吗，”白马说。

工藤：“雨水。”

服部：“绵羊。”

黑羽：“基佬？”

关东西名侦探同时残念地看着他，黑羽举起手，“算我没说。”

白马的嘴角动一动，拿出一张餐巾纸按了一下唇边的伤口，说：“是官僚主义。”

其余三人神情空白地看着他，白马继续悠悠地道，“和文书。没人愿意写那东西。” 白马神情自然地将餐巾纸折好，放回兜里，又说：“假如等到大使馆来人，今晚警局所有人的工作量都会激增三倍，酒吧斗殴在拉斯维加斯肯定不是少见的事，从方才照片来看，始作俑者又明显是个惯犯，他们不会蠢到再为没有意义的指控走一遍繁琐的流程，只要把事件定义成 mutual combat，就可以直接取消对斗殴事件的指控，转而注重提起对方强奸未遂的指控，这样才可以利益最大化地利用本就不足的当地警力资源。”

其余三人：“………………”

工藤的眉角不断抽搐：“这还真是意料之外……”

“……情理之中，”服部接上，满脸佩服，“怪不得你写文书这么得心应手。”

“你还真是自带奇怪的技能点，”黑羽一脸奇异地打量着他。

“国际刑法啊，”白马淡定地说，“不是很实用吗。”

工藤：“……”

“实用？” 服部说，“啊就算实用吧，谢了，战友。”

“真是太~实用了，”黑羽说，眼睛又弯起来，“KID 大人没抓到，反而令和三侦探以身试法啊哈哈哈哈哈——我可真是谢谢你们了，战友啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

“你还真是得意忘形啊！” 服部怒道，“你给我适可而止一点！”

“有点遗憾，” 白马说，语气温柔，仿佛情人低语，“结果还是错过了黑羽君的演出。”

“不不不，” 黑羽一脸真诚地答，根本没有被恋人带跑，“是我比较遗憾，居然错过你们仨这么精彩的演出，我真是——”

工藤：“你别笑了！！！”

黑羽笑得更大声了，白马转移话题不成，一脸残念地看着他，黑羽满脸通红，不住换气，过了片刻顶顶他的肩膀，“哎。”

白马冷静地转开眼睛，黑羽又从他的肩膀后面探出头，“喂，战友，怎样，白马这家伙实战能力强吗。”

工藤一脸高冷，拒绝理睬，服部倒是如实道：“还行。”

“喔，还行，” 黑羽重复道，又看向白马，眼睛弯弯，“还行啊——”

“就是有点不自量力，” 服部继续道。

白马：“……”

“这小子居然一比三！这也太冒险了，呐工藤？” 服部说，“无论何时都不能太过自负才是常胜的诀窍啊——”

“呵呵！” 工藤说，“你以为他想这样啊！人家是看他这副样子觉得好欺负才一起上的！”

“好欺负吗？” 黑羽惊愕地看向白马，“这家伙怎么看都是一个不好惹的变态吧！”

服部：“卧槽，他居然看上去又开心起来了，是真的很变态……”

白马按着唇角，冷静地说：“诸位，我们可以换一个话题吗。”

“是他那个英文啦，” 工藤·不推理不舒服·新一翻着眼睛说，“在酒吧打群架居然还要和对方讲三重套句，不觉得很欠揍吗？”

白马：“……”

“有道理，有道理，” 服部说，“怪不得，怪不得。毕竟平时就已经很让人觉得欠揍了。”

白马：“………………”

“不过这小子的确身手还行啊，” 服部摸着下巴说，“没想到，没想到。”

“那是因为你忘了英国还盛产足球流氓，” 工藤凉凉地道，朝着边上抬了抬下颚，“喂白马，你确定你不认识几个极端阿森纳球迷什么的？”

白马叹了一口气，“I will not dignify that with an answer。” 停顿，“黑羽君，你再这样笑下去是会碱中毒的。”

黑羽用手撑着膝盖，完全直不起腰：“我一定要去拷一份监控录像好好观摩啊哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
  
  
  
  
凌晨一点半，1412房间。

黑羽洗完了澡，擦着头发出来，扑到大床上，把被子掀了，手脚并用，虚虚地压着身边人，白马睁开眼睛，冷静地看着他。

黑羽笑嘻嘻地抵着他的鼻尖，说：“让我看看你有多少战利品。”

黑羽的神情带笑，眼神却十分认真，白马安抚地摸了摸他的背脊，说：“没事。”

黑羽的目光下移，不住发出单音节的声音，在各个淤青的地方点了点，仿佛在看一副拼图，过了片刻又抬起眼看他，说：“看来你是真的挺行的。”

“没有伤到要害，” 白马说，“避重就轻。这可是黑羽君教我的。”

“啊？是吗？” 黑羽歪过头，“你终于承认不如 KID 大人啦。”

白马没有说话，勾起唇角，伤口又开始渗血，黑羽往上蹭了一点，抵着他的额头，说：“哎，我梦见咱俩干了一架以后你就是这样子的。”

白马很是好笑地挑眉，黑羽低下头来舔了舔他的伤口，像是一只小动物，白马笑起来，捧住他的脸，加深这个吻，黑羽顺从地回应着，慢慢放松身体，躺回自己的一边。白马并不放开他，半撑起身，指尖温柔地摩挲着他的侧脸，黑羽半阖着眼睛，蹭了蹭白马的手，又抬眼看他。白马的神情温暖，眼神了然，十年如一日读懂黑羽所有说不出口的话，黑羽踌躇片刻，又蹭近了一点。白马反手抱住他，黑羽在对方怀里找了个熟悉又舒适的姿势，富有感情地叹了口气，说：“你真的好麻烦。”

白马抚摸着他的后颈，在他的耳边落下一吻，黑羽不安分地把脑袋动来动去：“到底发生了什么。”

“根据工藤君的事后解释，应该是这样的……”

白马把事情原委说了，最后忍不住微微叹息，道：“其实可以更简单解决的，服部君还是太冲动了。”

“是吧？” 黑羽说，打了个哈欠，“假如我在，肯定不动声色让那强奸犯自己把下了药的饮料喝下去，看他还能干嘛。”

“……” 白马愣了一下，又笑起来，“这还真是有黑羽君的风格啊。”

“那当然，” 黑羽不服地咕哝，“KID 大人可是从不屑用暴力解决问题的。”

“是是，” 白马温柔地道，“这才是情理之中的反应啊。”

黑羽靠在对方胸口，听着白马平稳的心跳，困意袭来，随意地哼哼了两声，没有继续接话，有人轻缓地抚摸着他的头发，又在他的头顶落下一吻，被子回到他的身上，黑羽周身温暖，睡着了。  
  
  
  
与此同时，1413房间。

工藤拿着从前台要来的消毒药水，把服部耳尖上的伤口细细地涂了，又抬起对方手肘看了看，猛地往上倒了一把。服部惨叫起来：“疼！”

“叫你逞能，” 工藤冷着脸说。

服部在一片混战中为了保护搭档，硬生生用手臂挡了对方的酒瓶攻击，着实把工藤吓了一跳，幸好没有大碍，只是划开无数细小伤口，被消毒药水一刺激，非常酸爽，不由龇牙咧嘴起来，不住眨眼，还好工藤倒完药水后手势十分专业，用棉签把伤口细细清理了，又给他贴上纱布，用胶带固定。做完这一切工藤抬眼看他，面色微红，又用小指挠了挠脸，颇有点欲言又止的样子，服部内心融化，瞬间不疼了，嘿嘿笑起来，说：“怎么样，工藤，是不是有点帅。”

工藤正想说什么，闻言收了起来，翻出白眼，“帅你个头——”

“啊呀你就承认一下——”

“闪开闪开，还有什么外伤没有，没有就睡觉——”

“我知道你很在意我的啦工藤——”

“别给我得寸进尺啊！！”

工藤把药水一丢，反手把灯关了，房间陷入黑暗，然而忘了拉窗帘，落地窗外霓虹灯闪耀，映得身边人的脸一明一暗，服部的眼睛出奇地亮，又长手长脚地伸过来把他勾进怀里，蹭了蹭他的头发。

工藤小心地将手从对方的手肘下面环过去，避开伤口，拍了拍他，“睡觉。”

服部唔了一声，显然并没有多少睡意，工藤也睡不着，两人抱了一会儿，又分开，各自平躺着看天花板。两人肩膀相抵，听着彼此的呼吸，片刻后服部把工藤的腿勾过来压着，工藤没有挣扎，由着他去，双手枕在脑后，侧脸看窗外的广告牌。

过了良久，服部开口，“喂，工藤。”

工藤正数着对面赌场广告的闪动频率，“嗯？”

服部却又不说话了，过了一会儿，叹了一口气。

工藤回过头，自家搭档兼恋人正同样侧过头看他，情绪似乎有些低落，脸上难得地没有了笑容。

“我今天是不是不应该这样，” 服部低低地说，“果然还是太冲动了吧。”

服部看上去有些郁闷，眼神却还是十年前那个少年不服的样子，一如往年信任又坦白的神情，工藤注视着他，唇角慢慢地扬起来。

“不，” 工藤说，同样少年般意气的神情，目光转回窗外的霓虹灯，语气自负，一如往年。“就应该这样。”  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 大家都对评论家看表演有所期待，然而本沙雕作者会这么写吗，不会的！！😂 下集继续


End file.
